hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Hamil
Matt Hamil is from District 5 and is Jason's biggest enemy. He is normally thwarted by Jason though. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Games he was in In the 92nd Hunger Games, he was killed in the cornucopia bloodbath. He is one of the first to arrive, where he picks up a sickle. He battles Celica and cuts her arm. He goes inside the cornucopia and swings his machete at the District 8 Male, who ducks and runs. He then finds Jason, searching through a crate. He swings his sickle, but Jason deflects it with a backpack. Jason's knocks Matt's sickle into the water, and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Matt punches Jason in the ribs, but Jason throws Matt over a crate. Jason starts to strangle him, but Matt elbows him in the stomach and kicks him in the ribs. Jason elbows Matt in the jaw, pins him to a crate, and stabs him to death with a dagger. Overall, he placed 16th, outliving his district partner by mere minutes. In the The Element Games, he was killed in the pre games element tests. He stays on his plate and manipulates a flower to grow giant and grow teeth. It nips Amber Stone, then turns to Aggie Meadows. The flower bites her hair, but she escapes. She enlargens a thorn, and slices the flower in half. Matt tries to run, but Aggie stabs him to death with the thorn. Overall, he placed 5th in the pre element test and 26th out of 28th total. In The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games), he was killed on Day 3. He participates in the cornucopia bloodbath, but Marvel beats him to the pulp. He's about to kill him, but Cole distracts Marvel. He runs away with a backpack, being pursued by Jason. By the second day, he joins the careers. He suggests going after Jason, but the careers decide to search for the Golden Masked Alliance. On the third day, he hides in wait for the Golden Masked Alliance along with the other careers. He makes the first move and slits Sylvia's throat. He only lives a few seconds longer before Amber Burn throws a spear into his head, killing him. He placed 12th out of 24. Victims The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games): Sylvia Emerald (1). Info Name: Matt Hamil (Jason's Rival) Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 15 Weapon: Sickle, bare hands Appearance: Matt is 5'8 and asian, with black hair. Strengths/skills: Matt is very tough, taking a lot of damage before quitting. He is also great in combat. Weakness(es): He misjudges Jason a lot. Personality: Matt is quiet and rarely speaks. Backstory/History: Matt grew up originally in District 6, but Jason framed him for a crime he didn't do and he was forced to move away to District 5. This started the hatred to Jason. Not much more is known. Interview Angle: 'Matt won't talk that much.' Bloodbath Strategy: Matt will get a sickle and immediately go after Jason, killing anyone in his way. Games Strategy: He will track Jason down if he is still alive, and if Jason's dead, he will hide. Token: None Height: 5'8 Fears: Getting killed by Jason Alliance: Trivia *He places poorly, normally dying in the earliest parts of the games, however, he placed pretty fair for a District 5 Tribute in The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games). *His rival, Jason, normally outlives him or kills him. *It's possible Mr. UNGH mentored him. Category:Males Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:15 year olds Category:Poor Placing Tributes Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Tributes Category:Fair Placing Tributes